The Forgotten Child
by TakeMyBlackHeart
Summary: One-shot. How Percy reacted after Fred's death. Nothing more, nothing less.


**They tried persuasion.**

"Percy, darling. Please come out. You'll suffer less when we're together. I promise,"

Mrs Weasly said encouragingly knocking on Percy's door.

"No Mother, how can we. All we can do, is talk and cry and talk some more. It won't work. You didn't see it happen!"

His voice was thick with sobs. Percy wasn't eating since the Final Battle at Hogwarts, when he had witnessed Fred's death. It was affecting him badly.

"Come on Perce," George said calmly. "I'll give you a Canary Cream if you come out? Doesn't that sound fabulous?"

"George… you sound so… like him!" Percy said trying to stop the sobs from coming. George gasped from outside.

"Thanks for reminding me Prefect Percy!" George said resorting back to an old nickname.

"At least I'm trying to cope and live my life, like …like Fred would've wanted! Then, you go making everything worse."

"He's right you know." Ginny said. "You should come out though Perce, I'll shout at you later."

**They tried 'others saw it too'**

"Percy, you're not the only one who witnessed Fred dying. There were others around. Like your OWN BROTHER!"

Mrs Weasly pushed back her hair in frustration and motioned Ron to come forward.

"Hey Perce." Ron said knocking on the door awkwardly.  
>"I saw it happen too and I know it's tough but… Fred wouldn't have wanted us to mope and moan would he? He'd havewanted jokes and happiness!"<p>

"Oh, and rainbows and all that? No, Ron, nothing you'll say will take it away."

"I don't understand Percy! Why are you being so harsh on yourself?"

"I was a moron and now he's dead."

"You couldn't help he died!"

Percy was silent.

**They tried anger and threats.**

"Percy, come out here now or I'll blow the door down!"

"Ginny…" Ron's voice was hesitant.

"I'm serious. Ron don't try and stop me!"

Ron reached for his wand.

"BOMBARDA!"

"PROTEGO!" Ron and Ginny cast there spells at the same time both of them fuming.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Percy shouted from within his room.

"NO!" They replied in unison,

"Leave me be… please?" They could hear Percy moving around.

"Percy. If you don't come out I will take my broom and fly to your window and curse you!"

Ginny shouted her hair swirling around her.

"You know how good she is with curses Percy!" George shouted from the depths of his room.

"No Ginny. DON'T!"

Ginny stormed off outside.

"Just come outside Percy! You're doing everyone's head in!" Ron shouted before he too stalked off.

**They had one last tactic.**

"Perce… Percy? Are you awake?" George tapped on his brother's door gently.

"Yes... I am … what is it?"

"I just wanted…"

"If you're here, to coax me out. I won't come!"

"I'm not here for that Percy. I'll give you advice." George took a deep breath and said slowly,

"Mom told me to write a letter to Fred. To get out my feelings. Tell him what's going on now. How I'm coping. I know he can't read it but still… think of the idea."

Silence.

"Perce?"

Still Silence. George walked off.

**The Letter.**

_Dear Fred, my brother.  
>I'm so sorry, I really am.<br>For being such a ministry loving moron and leaving you and mom and dad and the rest of our wonderful family.  
>I came back to fight though didn't I?<br>I came back to rescue us all from the death path of... of Voldemort. But No. I couldn't rescue us all.  
>There was you, still laughing but no longer laughing with us. Laughing with 'them.'<br>At least there's Dumbledore and the rest of our brave friends.  
>Tell them I'm sorry, I hope they understand. <em>

_Right now, I'm in my room.  
>I haven't been out, I'm sad.<br>So sad and not coping.  
>The other's seem to be.<br>They've gotten angry and they've been nice but it won't work.  
>I just can't face being the child who watched you die.<br>I know I could have saved you.  
>If I was standing in your spot, none of you would've missed me.<br>You always complained about me and made jokes but no worries now.  
>Ron and George are doing jokes and I am just here.<br>_

_Waiting.  
><em>

_I'm not sure what for._

_I don't think I can face my family.  
><em>_I'm such an idiot and now I've got to see them but without you but still… I hear you every day in George, I can't begin to imagine what it's like for him._

_Please. Forgive me._

_I love you._

_Percy._

Arthur Weasly stumbled across the note that had been pushed under Percy's door into the hallway.

He read the letter addressed to Fred.

He said nothing to anyone else but spoke to Percy in private.

The Forgotten Child was Forgiven for crimes he never did.


End file.
